Baby
A Habbo baby is a term for a player acting as a baby or toddler, portraying the stereotypes. Habbo babies have been around since the beginning of Habbo and have gradually developed to become one of the most notable cliques in roleplay and Habbo in general. Due to their repetitive (to some users, annoying) mannerisms, Habbo babies have gained notoriety, attracting much criticism and controversy among the community. Typical characteristics and behaviors *Acts out stereotypical actions and behaviors for babies/toddlers, such as crawling, diaper changes, crying etc. *Hangs around in adoption rooms and preschools/kindergarten classes *Has pale skin, no hair, chubby cheeks, and wears light pastel colored clothing (following the "pink for girls, blue for boys" stereotype), usually hoodies and bow ties and hats as accessories. *Inserts w's between words to imitate a toddler's lisp (e.g. "Hi, my name is Bob" translates into "Hwi, mwy nwame is Bwob") - this specific behaviour is the most notable and perhaps the reason for Habbo babies' fame *Constantly flood rooms with annoying cries (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) *Uses elaborate "action stars" (e.g. instead of *takes out lollipop*, it's *♥*takes out lollipop*♥*) *Prefers HC/VIP parents with large amounts of wealth *Asks their parents for furni, credits, and/or rights *Motto states their name and age (e.g. "Nwame: Bwob, Awge: 3") They also prefer to appear cute in their actions- e.g. instead of "sits down" they'd say "SwiTtEh;'DwOwnEh Criticism Because of their annoying habits and immaturity, Habbo babies are known for being infamous (that is, having an extremely bad reputation) and disliked by some of the community. Habbo babies are often victims of harassment, including teasing and name-calling, often being called "noobs." There has been speculation about players pretending to be Habbo babies and requesting adoption thinking they will get free furni. This is considered scamming which can be punishable with a ban. One controversy involves a former staff member bringing this idea to the hotel and encouraging it. Trivia * Pookies from Club Penguin have numerous similarities with Habbo babies. Here are some of these: ** Both are using w's between words in order to mock real life babies. ** Most Habbo babies are mostly seen using the pale skin to look "cute", while Pookies sticks with the Yellow color to look more cute as well. ** They both use cute clothing, most pinkish colored (females are most common on Habbo and Club Penguin). ** They both target parents who looks very rich (Habbo babies aim for HC/VIP players, Pookies prefers parents in rich clothes and with a luxury igloo). ** Habbo babies have a bad reputation of being called "noobs" or players having "no life" due to the way they roleplay. Pookies are known to act like "degenerates" because of their attitude of filth, reporting random players for no reasons, using racist and homophobic slurs (they bypass the bans by using w's). Pookies have made some controversies as well such as using child birthing roleplay on Club Penguin. ** They both cry "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" to copy what real life babies do, which is inaccurate. ** The origin of Pookies are actually coming from Habbo: since Habbo is older than Club Penguin and players roleplaying as babies on Habbo decided to migrates to Club Penguin and decided to become Pookies. Category:Roleplaying